Kings and Queens
by NeonRainbow
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! Mello hadn't planned for it to happen, but it did. Find out what really happened from the explosion, to Mello's death. Song fic. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Reunion

**Chapter 1~  
Reunion.  
Lyrics; 'Running up that Hill' -Placebo.**  
Author's note;  
Spuee~ I'm actually finding this story SO easy to write. It comes so naturally it's unbelievable. Anyway, if in some places the lyrics don't really go with the scene, that's because it was the music part of the song that inspired me xD AND this is my first song fic, so no hating please 3 AND! xD I welcome critisism, so be sure to tell me what's bad and good about the story, but no flames, 'kay?

Ringing. All he could hear was a piercing ringing in his ears. But he was alive, and running, blonde hair whipping back as he did so. The left side of his face stung, the burning sensation travelling down the whole left side of his body, caused him to clasp his eyes shut, so much so that he felt they would snap at any given moment. His breath came out in rapid gasps and he came to a halt around a desolite corner, just a couple of feet from the newly blown up building. He still had the switch that he had used to set off the bombs in his hand. Throwing it to one side, his other hand raised to peel the gas mask off his face. Draping down the left side of his face, various shades from pink to red adorned his once pale skin. It stung, bad. He clenched his teeth, reaching to pull the hem of his top over his head. It was hard, the lamp black leather sticking to the burns that continued down his neck and torso, making the pain unbearable. Finally getting it off, he let the cold air hit his wounds, soothing them nicely. It wasn't long before he was on the move again. Trecking through the ruins of the mafia's once hideout. He peered around the corner, seeing the remaining members of the taskforce were still alive. "Damn..." The blonde mumble to himself. They were still alive, and he had lost the Death Note. He needed to get it back, and fast. Anger bubbled up in the pit of his stomach. Yagami had known his name... But how? He shook his head rapidly, turning to leave the scene. He gave one look back, blue eyes scanning the smoke that was still settling and fire that still raged in some places. It looked... nice. Almost like fireworks

**Doesn't hurt me. You wanna feel, how it feels? You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me?**

***

He stumbled a few times, finding it hard to keep up his steps. The leather of his boots were worn. How long had he been walking now? Too long. Hours surely. The sun was rising, and all that managed to form in his head were just thoughts about where the fuck he was. Finally, drenched with fatigue, the immense pain that ran down his face, neck and torso won the battle against his stamina, and he collapsed to his knees, hands hanging at his sides. He blinked a few times, before falling to the ground completely on his stomach. It wasn't long before he blanked out, falling unconcious.

**You wanna hear, about the deal I'm makin'? You...  
**  
His eyes stung with tiredness as he awoke to the smell of breakfast. Sausages and eggs to be exact. Reaching up to feel his face, the blonde noticed a bandage had been wrapped around the burnt part of his face, and continued down his body. Who...? He didn't have time for that. He stumbled out of bed drunkenly, only to lose his footing and fall to the ground with a loud thud.

**You and me...  
**  
All at once, he heard footsteps and the door swung open. The former mafia member sat on the floor in awe at the sight before him. "M-Matt!" He blurted, finding it sore to even move his mouth. The redhead that stood in the doorway smiled, the ash of his cigarette falling onto the floor. "Mello." He simply replied, adjusting his orange-tinted goggles as he eyed the blonde that still sat on the floor. "Need a hand?" He asked, out-stretching his gloved arm. The blonde tried to lift his arm, but the burns that had stained down his torso prevented him from doing so, causing him to whince in pain. Matt quickly lent down to the blonde male's side and wrapped his arm around his waist, hoisting him onto the bed.  
**  
And if I only could, make a deal with God, and get him to swap our places.  
**  
"Thanks..." The blonde mummbled under his breath, unable to properly thank the redhead no matter how much he wanted to. "Matt... How did you-" He was shushed by the redhead. "What happened to you?" The gamer asked, frowning slightly. Mello sat up, pulling his knees to his chest and dangling his arms over them. "It's a long story..." Matt took the hint, and nodded, turning to face the wall.  
**  
Be running up that road, be running up that hill, be running up that building.  
**  
"You saved my life..." Mello said after a short silence, causing Matt to turn back and look at him with a slightly confused expression. He took the cigarette that had been placed in between both his lips, crushing it into the base of the ashtray that lay on the bedside locker.  
**  
If I only could...  
**  
"...Thank you." Mello nodded before fixing his aqua gaze on the redhead. Matt mearly shrugged, as if it did not bother him in the slightest, but it did. He shifted in his position slightly, unsure of what to say to his friend. "It's my job." He finally decided on. "Ever since we were kids." Mello gave an exasperated laugh. His thoughts led back to the days in Wammy's House, when Matt would get Mello out of fights and arguements. He remembered one night very clearly.

***

Mello sat in the library, working on his essay for the following day, but he knew he wouldn't do better then Near. He never did. The fifteen year old boy whiped the tiredness from his eyes and looked at the clock. 00:56, he sighed closing the thick book with a bang. Gathering his stuff, he shoved them into his satchel and hoisted the strap over his shoulder, making for the exit. Before he reached it however, the entrance at the other side of the dark library slammed with a rather loud bang, causing the petit blonde to jump and spin around.  
**  
You don't wanna hurt me, but see how deep the bullet lies.  
**  
Mello listened. Four, no, five rather sturdy males were storming through the library. He turned to go out the third exit that was on the far left of the library, only for a few of the males to be waiting there for him. Mello's heart skipped a beat. He knew these guys, they had bullied him before.  
**  
Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder, there's a thunder in our hearts, baby.  
**  
"Hey Mello." One skin-headed individual said in his thick British accent. The small blonde didn't say anything, only afraid that he would agitate the boys that stood in front of him, clearly twice his size and swallowed the lump forming in his throat. It wasn't until one of them approached him from behind did he know that he wasn't getting out of this one so easily. The individual that stood behind him grabbed his arms, causing Mello to leave out a squeel of fright. The other members laughed at him. "Is Melly gonna cry?" One snorted, stepping up to take the first hit.  
**  
So much hate for the ones we love? Tell me we both matter, don't we?  
**  
His thick fist collided with Mello's stomach. The blonde gritted his teeth, thus causing the tears that fell from his eyes. They laughed again. Mello was sure he was going to be killed this time, since all five of them had caught him all at once. The boy that stood in front of him gave an arrogant smirk, pulling his fist back for another punch. Mello kept his eyes squeezed shut, that was until he heard a loud crash, causing his eyes to shoot open and see a flurry of black, white and red fly past his eyes and ram into the taller male. Matt.  
**  
You... You and me... You and me wont be unhappy.  
**  
He always came just in time. "You little shit!" Another one yelled, grabbing Matt by the hair and pulling him to his feet. Mello thrashed and struggled against the male behind him, trying to get free and return the favour to his friend. Eventually the blonde threw his leg backwards, kicking the bulky male in the shin. He heard the male cry out in pain as he quickly jumped for the boy that had his hands on Matt, colliding with him, sending them both to the floor. Now Mello was on top on the male who had punched him in the stomach, beating into him mercilessly.  
**  
If I only could, make a deal with God, and get him to swap our places. Be running up that road.  
**  
A punch came from the side, hitting Mello right in the eye. The blonde cluthed the side of his face, his ears ringing with pain. They couldn't last forever. Him and Matt had to get out of there and fast. He stood staggering slightly before he was sent to the floor by someone Matt had rammed into. Mello opened his eyes, finding it difficult to spot Matt in the dark, but Mello soon saw the red haired male curled into a ball under a nearby desk. He crawled to him under the other's legs, soon reacheding the desk that Matt was hiding under, and sitting himself next to the redhead.  
**  
Be running up that hill, be running up that bulding. If I only could... C'mon baby,  
**  
"Where the fuck did they go?!" The 'leader' of the group shouted, and it sounded like he was giving out to the others for letting them get away. Matt and Mello kept their breaths low, the blonde's right eye still throbbing from the punch he had recieved moments ago. As Mello thought back now, it was rather cowardly of them to have hid away under a desk, but at the time, it was the only chance they had of surviving what seemed like a life threatening attack.  
**  
C'mon, c'mon darling, let me steal this moment from you now. C'mon angel, c'mon c'mon darling  
**  
"Let's get out of here!" One taller boy said, aggitation clear in his voice. It wasn't long before they left, and Mello let out a sigh, followed by silent sobs. Matt had his head tilted back as he looked up to the underside of the desk, raspy pants escaping him. Neither of them said anything until Matt proceeded to get out from under the table. "Let's get back to our room, Mello." He said casually, as if nothing had happened, stretching his arm out to help his friend up. Mello looked up at him, damp patches staining his cheeks. Matt removed his hand from Mello's aid and knelt down on his knees infront of the blonde, wrapping his arms around him in a sympathetic hug. Mello stared wide eyed as the gamer forced his whole body wieght on him, before closing his eyes and embracing the hug too.  
**  
Let's exchange the experience.  
**  
"Don't worry, I'll always be here to save you." The redhead whispered. "Thank you, Matt" Mello replied, unable to get anything else out after he broke down in his friends arms.

***  
**  
And if I only could, make a deal with God and get him to swap our places. Be running up that road, be running up that hill, be running up that building. No problem.**

If I only could... Be running up that hill


	2. Spilling the Beans

**Chapter 2~  
Spilling The Beans.  
Lyrics; 'Beating Hearts Baby' -Head Automatica  
Author's Notes;**  
I struggled with this chapter, and it's kinda crap. Apologies __ Also, please R

I don't own Death Note, because if I did, it would be a Yaoi Manga // Anime3

After a couple more days of sleep, Mello began to feel better. The burns didn't help though, and having them cleaned by Matt three times a day was aggitating, since he never really took much care for things other than his video games. He ate Matt's cooking, which was barely edible, seeing as the redhead would get distracted by something halfway through, and leave it burn. It was funny to Mello, that he hadn't seen his best friend since he was fifteen, but Matt was still exactly the same. He was always there, whether the blonde liked it or not.  
**  
Baby is this love for real? Let me in your arms to feel the beating of your heart baby, the beating of your heart baby.  
**  
They would stay up most nights, playing video games, where Matt would usually win but Mello didn't mind. Seeing his friend rejoice in his victories was reward enough, until he rubbed it in Mello's face. That's when Mello would grab his goggles, pulling them away from his face and leaving them go again. The former mafia member got better in time, and confessed about his plans to catch Kira, and all he had done to do so, thus far. He told Matt about the Death Note, which intrigued him just as much as it had for Mello. They talked about everything, from their days in Wammy's House to what life was like in the Mafia.  
**  
You, you want nothing to do with me. You, you want nothing to do with me.  
**  
Matt made sure to buy Mello everything he wanted, from chocolate to the clothing he needed, which was mostly leather. It was true, they had both physically changed since their teens, but they were still the same on the inside. That put Matt's mind at ease, ever since Mello had told him he joined the Mafia.  
**  
I, I don't know what to do with you, 'cause you, you don't know what you do to me.  
**  
It was that night that everything changed between them. Mello curled up into a ball, sound asleep. The chocolate lover's blonde hair sat in a nest-like manner on his head, a slight trail of druel over flowing from his mouth. A large crash noise came from downstairs, causing the blonde to snap out of his slumber, and quickly stumble out of bed. He tried to rub the tiredness from his eyes, opening the door and making his way down the stairs.  
**  
Baby is this love for real? Let me in your arms to feel the beating of your heart, baby.  
**  
He reached the kitchen, where Matt was knelt down, picking up pieces of glass off the floor. "Did I wake you?" He asked Mello, having seen him in the door way. Mello switched the light on, and when they both saw each other, they couldn't help but laugh. Matt had no goggles on, and his hair was anything but neat. Mello's hair was slopped in every direction, and his face look like had just been slapped, not included the scars that adorned his skin.  
**  
You, you really got your hold on me. You, you really got your hold on me.  
**  
"Nah. You need help?" Mello replied to the gamer, walking over and kneeling down, beginning to pick shards of glass up with his hands. "Be careful.." Matt warned, taking the glass out of Mello's hand, before he stood up and placed it on the counter. Mello laughed slightly, standing up while stretching his arms over his head. Matt watched him from the corner of his eye as Mello went to the fridge and retrieved the carten of milk, chugging it back without the aid of a glass. "I'll have to drink that tomorrow, y'know?" Matt said, standing there with his hands on his hips.  
**  
You, you gotta get away from me, 'cause you, you want nothing to do with me.  
**  
Mello stopped in mid-chug, before he lowered the carten and whiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "So...?" He casually replied and Matt just tutted, walking over to return the dustpan to it's rightful place. Matt looked over at the clock that was perched on the wall. it was nearly three in the morning. "Why are you up?" Mello asked as he closed the fridge with a clatter, half leaning on the counter top, crossing his arms. "Can't sleep, needed a drink." Matt said as he pulled himself onto the counter opposite Mello. There was a long silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. The two just sat their, making immature faces at each other.  
**  
Baby is this love for real? Let me in your arms to feel the beating of your heart baby, the beating of your heart, baby.  
**  
Matt would stick his tongue out, and Mello would reply by crossing his eyes. In the back of Mello's mind, he knew that this wouldn't last forever. Eventually, they had to set out again, for the Death Note, for Kira's head, before Near got there. "We shoud go to bed..." Matt said, hopping off the counter. Mello simply nodded, following the gamer and switching off the light as the exited the kitchen. Mello made it to the stairs before Matt, sloppily making his way up to his room.  
**  
In spite of you, even out of you, still I love all of you, I do, yeah..  
**  
When they reached the landing of the stairs, Mello turned to Matt before they parted. "Matt... Y'know I'm grateful, right?" The blonde had a mix of seriousness and sadness on his face. It wasn't like him to bring up this kind of stuff randomly. "I know." Matt said with nod. "Besides, this way, you owe me" The redhead added, before Mello had a chance to reply. "How do you mean?" Mello asked, frowning. "I'll think of something." Matt said, turning on his heal, he smiled before making his way to his room.  
**  
You, want nothing to do with me. You, you want nothing to do with me.  
**  
Mello sighed, as he turned and entered his room again, slumping onto the bed lazily, before drifting off to sleep.

***

A couple of hours passed of the blonde falling in and out of sleep. He groaned and stuffed his face into the pillow, before hearing the door to his room open. Matt peaked his head in the door. "You up?" He asked sleepily. Mello simply hummed before laying his head back on the pillow and looking up at Matt. "I... I can't sleep.." Matt mummbled, as he shut the door behind him and walked over to Mello's bed.  
**  
Baby is this love for real? Let me in your arms to feel the beating of your heart baby, the beating of your heart, baby.  
**  
"Me neither.." Mello mummbled dozily. Matt stood over the bed for a few moments, before Mello pulled the blanket up, welcoming him into the bed. Matt crawled in without delay, and curled up into a ball next to Mello. "Ugh, fat ass" Mello sighed as he shifted over to give Matt more room. The both laughed in unison, before sighing slightly. Mello flipped over in the bed. "Try and get some sleep, okay?" Mello said, facing the opposite direction to his friend. Matt simply grunted, to confirm that he would.  
**  
Baby is this love for real? Let me in your arms to feel, the beating of your heart baby, the beating of your heart, baby.  
**  
Eventually, quiet snores could be heard from Mello's side of the bed. Matt twisted in the bed lightly, as not to wake the blonde. The gamer couldn't help himself, and he found that he had no control over his hands. They eventually found their way around Mello's torso, holding him close. He rested his head right behind Mello's, taking in the scent of the blonde's hair. It wasn't long before he found himself drifting off to sleep aswel, with a hum of content.  
**  
Baby is this love for real? Let me in your arms to feel, the beating of your heart baby, the beating of your heart, baby.**


	3. It's Not Awkward Really

**Chapter 3~  
It's Not Awkward... Really...  
Lyrics; 'Map of Your Head' -Muse.  
Author's Notes;**  
In this particular chapter, the lyrics don't go with the story at all __ Just the guitar is amazing and inspired me beyond belief. Listen to it, fo' sho' 8D

ALSO! I want to dedicate this chapter to Matt & Mello because, I'm sure as you all know already, today is there official Death Day T_T

R.I.P. Matt & Mello D':

R&R please =D

-xx

---

Morning came without any hassle. Matt still had his arms around the blonde as the sun shone in the window and onto Mello's face, awaking him from his slumber. At first, he hadn't noticed the gamer was cuddling him, but as he tried to move around, the arms around him were more than noticeable. Mello's eyes widened slightly, hearing snores right behind him. Matt was still asleep.  
**  
I'm sick of feeding my soul, to people who'll never know, just how purposeless and empty they've grown.  
**  
The blonde lifted his friend's arm from around his waist, being sure to take care not to wake him. After successfully crawling out of the bed, Mello looked out the window. It was raining. Buckets of it but that was okay, they needed to plan how to get the Death Note back now. He turned around and leaned against the window sill.  
**  
Because the language confuses, like computers refuse to understand how I am feeling today.  
**  
Mello stared at Matt, still in his slumber. Turning towards the mirror, he examined his face. It had completely healed, leaving large burn marks on his once pale skin, that continued down his neck and torso. It didn't hurt at all anymore. He glanced back at Matt, before making his way too the door and downstairs.  
**  
I'm freezing, and loosing my way. I don't need another map of your head.  
**  
Mello somehow found himself in the back garden, under the eave so as not to get wet and holding a cup of hot chocolate. He watched the rain as he thought to himself about how he could stay here forever. Matt's house was so peaceful, and there was always something to do. Mello had found himself playing one of Matt's dozens of video game consols, and usually needing help with how to work it.  
**  
I'm freezing, and loosing my way. I don't need another map of your head.  
**  
He heard a creak from the side and tilted his head to see the redhead smiling at him and stretching his arms above his head. "You sleep okay?" Matt asked casually. Mello simply nodded. Matt knew that he was embarassed. They both knew. Mello sipped on his hot chocolate quietly, the rain beating down on the eave as they both stood in silence, not looking at each other.  
**  
I saw a liquid control, that gives life to a soul. I hit my head on it and woke up to know...  
**  
"Mello..." Matt began, but Mello had already cut in with his own sentence. "We need to plan for today, what do you think we should do?" He asked Matt, even though he already had a plan formed in his head, he just wanted to change the subject before Matt even got on it. "I'm sorry," Matt said silently, ignoring Mello's question completely. Nothing more was said between them, as Mello began to walk towards the door again.  
**  
That I was all alone, wearing just socks and a phone,  
**  
They both entered the kitchen. It wasn't exactly that Mello was angry, he just felt... Awkward around his best friend now. They had cuddled. All night. And Mello hadn't even woken up and noticed. When the silence between them continued, Mello made his way back to his room, to get dressed, leaving Matt in the kitchen to pick up his PSP and play it.

***

It wasn't until midday that Mello returned downstairs, to see Matt slumped on the couch, asleep. Mello smiled at the sight. He picked up a glass from the counter and dropped it on the floor purposely, causing a loud crash to sound out through the room. Matt jolter up, as if he had been hit with something. "Wh-What happened?" He asked, his hair slopped to one side and his goggles tilted down his face. "Oops." Mello said sarcastically, making his way over to the redhead and sitting on the couch next to him.  
**  
Someone screaming like their world might explode.  
**  
Matt gave Mello a playful slap on the arm. "That's not funny.." He said, even though he was smiling. The blonde rubbed his arm grabbed Matt's goggles, pulling them away from his face. "No! Not that again!" Matt simply whined as he sat completely still, afraid that Mello would leave them go, leaving a red mark on his face. "What do you say?" The blonde taunted, pulling the goggles back further. "Sorry.." Matt mumbled and Mello let the goggles go anyway, leaving them slap of Matt's face.  
**  
Yeah, I'm freezing and loosing my way, I don't need another map of your head.  
**  
"You bitch!" The gamer squeeled as he held his nose in agony. "I said sorry!" Mello looked over at Matt. "That's not what I wanted you to say.." The blonde said with a smirk. "What did you wa-" Matt began, but Mello simply stood up and began walking towards the kitchen. "I'm hungry.." He mumbled, reaching into the cupboard to get a bar of chocolate.  
**  
I'm freezing and loosing my way, I don't want another map of your head.  
**  
He undid the rapper, taking a chunk into his mouth and munching on it loudly. "Y'know, I was thinking..." Matt said, as he followed his friend into the kitchen. "You eat to much chocolate." Mello looked at him with confusion. "So?" Mello retorted, taking another chunk into his mouth. "It's not good for you." Matt poured out a class of milk, sipping on it slightly. "Neither is playing video games 24/7." Mello murmmered. "Touché" Matt concluded.  
**  
Freezing and loosing my way, I don't want another map of your head.  
**  
That day went like any other day, and even though Mello had wanted to plan on their next move, they didn't. Instead, they played video games and talked to each other about random subjects.

***

"Okay, your favorite... Food." Matt asked, as they sat infront of the T.V., asking each other random questions. "Matt, that's such a stupid question. You know my favorite food." Mello replied with a short laugh. "Chocolate." They both said in unison, laughing at each other. "Ask another question. That one doesn't count." Mello told him, leaning his head against the back of the couch.  
**  
I'm freezing, and loosing my way. I don't need another map of your head.  
**  
"Favorite... Song." Matt asked, leaning his head on the the palm of his hand. "Duality. SlipKnot." Mello replied almost instantly. "Of course." The redhead laughed. With a yawn, Matt turned the T.V. off, and stood up from the couch. "Time for bed." He said whilst stretching his arm down to help the blonde up. They both made their way up stairs, as Mello yawned tiredly. They turned to each other on the landing just as they had the night before, ready to say goodnight. "Well, goodnight." Mello said with a smile. Matt leaned in, hugging his friend tightly, and Mello simply laughed nervously. "Goodnight, Mello." He said, almost inaudibly. "Matt.. If you can't sleep tonight... Take a pill" Mello said with a laugh as Matt pulled away and let him go. "Will do." The gamer replied and with that, he retreated to his room


End file.
